This invention relates to a crossbow stock. The stock of a crossbow includes a fore-end portion which, when the stock is in use, supports a bow prod so that the prod extends transversely of the length of the stock and a bow string extends across the stock between opposite ends of the prod.
There have been used for some years crossbow stocks having stirrups mounted on the fore-end portions, in each case the stirrup being rigid with the remainder of the stock and projecting therefrom in a direction longitudinally of the stock. These stirrups facilitate cocking of the bows, the user inserting a foot into the stirrup to hold the stirrup on the ground during cocking.
Although the provision of a stirrup on the fore-end portion of a crossbow makes cocking of the bow much easier that it would be without the assistance of the stirrup, stirrups are not used universaly on crossbows because they have attendant disadvantages. One of these is that the overall length of the crossbow is increased considerably by the provision of a stirrup. Crossbows are cumbersome objects, whether they include stirrups or not, and the known stirrups are a considerable inconvenience during transport and storage of a crossbow. When a crossbow is used for certain purposes, for example shooting non-captive animals, it is desirable that the bolt which is fired from the crossbow should be connected with the crossbow by a long length of light line, in order that the animal can be found, if it should become concealed from view, after being shot. When a line is used, this is stored on a reel mounted on the fore-end portion of the crossbow stock adjacent to the fore-end thereof. However, a reel of line cannot be used satisfactorily with the known crossbows having stirrups on the fore-end portions.